Left 4 Dead: Tank Against Nemesis 2
by Jayovac
Summary: Tank enlists an unlikely ally to help in his quest to save the world from darkness. Together, can they finally put a stop to the Nemesis once and for all?


**Left 4 Dead: Tank Against Nemesis II**

Based on a screenplay by George A. Romero

1.

It would be ten years after Tank was defeated by the Nemesis. And after the infection, Nemesis has ruled it with an ironing fist.

But since then, Tank and him butler Wilfred gained such incredible power in Irvine, California that it could not contained for very any much longer.

People are hear of their training and sometimes, when they are beyond the streets, people cry and chear like happiness. It make Tank sad because there is not much happiness left anymore.

"Master," Wilfred said to Tank upon one cold winter morning in the time before the light. "We aghve trained for so longly. Do you think it is the correct timing?"

"No," Tank said. Our power is still not enuf.

"Are would nede one more poersn to defeat him."

"Who?" Wilfred asking.

"I know one who can match our level." Tank said wistfully and lifted a car above his head.

"But we must leave soon."

2.

So Wilfred pulled up in his car that was able to carry them both.

"We will need some gas."

They obtained a gas at the gas station but there was no more elasticrity and it took much longer than expected.

Afterword, they gets onto the I-10 high freeway but there is too many cars that are crasht and Tank has to carrie them abroad a river.

"Here" tank says and wilfred hitted the brake pedal to activate the stopping motion.

"This is the place."

3.

The place it was an oldest building and it was so old that possibly older than Wilfred who is old as well.

"Who are you?" A voicled came from inside the door.

"I am looking for Buck"

"No he is not hear"

"Is it where he is still alive?"

"It is but he is not expecting any visitors."

Tank was angry. He knew Buck because he plays in a band with him in New Yark city in the 70's. He thought he could hyelp.

"Tell him Tank was here."

Wilfred looked around questfusdily, "Is he not able to help?"

"He is not able to help."

"What are we doing noe?" Wilfred said forlornly.

"We will try and questing a fight. We should able to with this little strength. Or try"

They gets back in the car to fight the Nemesis afteroll, decided them.

4.

It was not long after they weren't long time before they found the Nemesis.

"Look who is retunring," Nemesis saw and laughed pitifully from on top of his thrown.

"We might no make it." Tank said seriously to Wilfred as they were still inside of the car. "If you want to run you are able to do so, so perform it now."

"No master." wilfred interjectioned, " I am stay and will fight."

Tank nodded at Wilfred's loyaltree and they got their weapons and confornted the Nemeis.

5.

"Whip attack" shoots the Nemesis at Tank, but Tank's strong was able to tear the tentacle.

"How did you!" Nemesis was caught in a surprise.

"That is just one" Tank yelled resourcefully.

So Tank knocked the Nemesis away across the floor that was like ground. But Nemesis was not even close to become ended and he fired three rockets at once. Tank is able to dodge them all by jumping, but they hit the car they came in on.

Tank was unsettled because liked it car and now it transformed into fire.

Suddenly, Wilfred jumps in with a M-16 like Bill does in left 4 dead introductory movie. He shoots continously with the rifle and it make nemesis back up slowly.

"Quickly," shoots wilfred more. "Attack!"

So Tank nods and does this a powerful attack.

But the attack causes the Nemesis to reveal his ultimate form.

This ultimate form has a rocket launcher that can shoot out radioation.

"No..." shouted Tank. "It is not looking good" Wilfred whispered back as a tentacle wiped off his awareness and falls to the ground.

"WILFRED!"

"You have angried me for too long." Nemesis talked loudly and unloosened his fire.

6.

"What is your final statement." Nemesis said to Tank as he down dying from the nuclear burning.

"I can--" Tank was about to talk but then

"That, is enough!" said a man from behnid with a guitar.

"Who are you!?" tempered the Nemesis.

"I am was Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser from the band Blue Oysterrrrr Cult.

Tank was glad to know his friend afterall.

"Nonetheless." Nemesis but as he tried to shoot Buck pulled out his guitar and started to play a awesome and underrated solo.

"NO!" shouted Nemesis head because it was hurting from the vibrance.

"Keep play!" shouted Tank and Buck nodded vivaciously.

"Fast" shouted Buck back. "You msut finish this NOW"

So Tank charged up a fist strike that made that sent the nemesis destructioned into only three pieces instead of one.

The Nemesis was finally destroyed.

Tank sighed after the strike, because he knew it was finally over. He thanked Buck for the aid. Buck said yes.

Wilfred came up from his terrible unconsciousness, and the three of them walked into the sunset as the sun created a orange on the sky, and began to set before a world that can be rebuilt from tragedies and possibly even heal over timely.

**The End**


End file.
